


we'll be okay

by boscrism



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boscrism/pseuds/boscrism
Summary: It's late, Glimmer misses her mother but luckily Bow is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	we'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in a long time, go easy on me.
> 
> not sure how i feel about it yet but i wanted to get it out because it's 4 am and im writing this to cope with missing my own parent that passed away.
> 
> in this, Glimmer and Bow both like each other but aren't dating yet because they want to wait until the war is over but they do sometimes exchange kisses on the cheek and such.

It's been 4 days since queen Angella sacrificed herself in the portal to save Etheria. Everyone in the kingdom has been struggling to accept the fact that their queen was gone, after the shock of finding out had faded somewhat, everyone had turned to princess Glimmer to answers. With the struggle of losing her mother so unexpectedly and the stress of now running an entire kingdom, Glimmer has isolated herself from her friends and hardly left her room unless there was an issue that she absolutely had to be there for, which worried both of her friends and the princess alliance greatly.

Tonight, everything was quiet and peaceful in the castle. Bow had left his room to walk around after working on his arrows and tracker pad for the last few hours. He was on his way back to his room when he saw a familiar pink glow coming from a nearby hall, when he approached he found Glimmer standing in front of a mural of her mother and father that was painted on the wall. 

Quietly, Bow took a few steps closer to his friend and reached out to touch her shoulder but pulled back when she tensed, "Glim?"

With a startled yelp, she spun around but relaxed immediately when she noticed who it was, "Bow! You scared me."

He chuckled, "Sorry about that." Glimmer gave him a gentle smile as to say, 'it's okay' before turning away, her expression immediately turning sour when she saw the mural.

Bow felt a jolt of concern and sympathy for his friend, he knew how much Glimmer cared for her mother, no matter how much they had petty arguments and since he had been around the castle since he was a kid, Angella had become a sort of mother figure to him too. "Glimmer? Are you okay?" 

The princess let out a long sigh, her gaze not leaving the painting. With her voice wavering she said, "I miss her so much, Bow." 

Bow stepped closer and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, "I know you do Glim. I do too."

Her shoulders shook with a sob as she pressed herself into his side, fighting back tears she whispered, "Will it ever stop hurting?"

He smiled sadly his eyes also becoming misty as he turned his head and pressed a soft kiss into her hair, "Probably not."

The princess let out a slightly annoyed grunt before shoving him lightly, "Looking for comfort here, Bow."

He let out a laugh before continuing, "That's okay though, it hurting means you loved her. There's going to be days where it doesn't hurt at all and you can think about her without crying, other days it's going to hurt too much to even move. Maybe you'll hear a song or see something that will remind you of her and it'll feel like the day you found out she was gone. It's gonna suck, yeah but me and Adora are always here for you. She'd be proud of you, Glimmer."

At this point, Glimmer had started full on sobbing and hugged Bow with all her might. Bow fought back his own tears and pulled Glimmer close before sitting on the floor. With his back to the wall, he pulled Glimmer into his lap and ran his fingers through her hair as she cried.

"I can't promise it'll ever stop hurting but I can promise one thing," he paused to make Glimmer look at him, leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers. With tears steaming down both of their cheeks, Bow looked Glimmer in the eyes before putting a hand to her cheek and using his thumb to wipe away any tears before whispering, "You'll be okay, I promise. It'll probably be a long time before you feel okay but you will be."

At hearing this, the princess placed her own hand on the one on her cheek and leaned into the warm touch. "We'll both be okay..." 

Bow smiled and leaned his forehead to hers again, "Yeah.. we'll be okay."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> comment what you thought and how i can improve my writing maybe


End file.
